It Happened One Night
by Supernaturallyasonicavenger
Summary: You are headed home one night from that awful little diner, and back to your personal hell of an apartment when all hell breaks loose and your love for helping strangers in need once again gets you into terrible danger. Causing the Winchesters to suck you into their dark world. (this is my first fic constructive criticism welcome! rude comments will be ignored)
1. Chapter 1

The whirring of the fluorescent street lamp prevented you from losing yourself completely in worried thought, buzzing like a thousand bees hanging in bright light. The night in this place unsettled you; made every inch of every nerve ending under your pale skin prepare to take action. Your body was on high alert and practically drowning in unwarranted panic. You hated this bus stop like you hated your job; after all they had a lot in common they were far away from that awful apartment, far away from that awful town, and sitting, like you, on the miles long stretch between your tiny awful town and the next.

Late summer had turned into early autumn as the wind whipped your long brown hair around you. The stop was cold and mostly dark except for that damn light.

Twin pinpricks of light rolled over hill where the sun had disappeared hours ago. Hope sparked in the pit of your stomach like a match being struck; only to be dashed out by the fact that the lights were not far enough apart to be the soup can the state claimed was a bus.

Sighing you pinch the bridge of your nose looking at the tattered old uniform shoes and rise from the bench jutting your thumb in the air. The silent prayer goes through your mind a desperate hope that whoever is in that care is kind a murderous loner. Raising your eyes you look to see that the car is still quite far and you are only just able to see what the lights illuminate in front of the dark vehicle.

Something stumbles into the pool of light and your heart sinks and starts to pound all at once. There's a figure; a running figure sprinting clumsily away from the car, and it looks desperate.

"Are you alright?" you call; a noticeable quiver in your voice.

No answer from the figure. You begin taking fearful steps towards the man. You had always been like this, full of fear but oh so eager to help. Brave but still a coward.

The man is closer now not enough for you to see any features but enough for you to tell that he is hurt and eager to get away from whoever is in the fast approaching car. Your legs much to your dismay have broke from a light jog to a full blown run. And for some reason everything in your body is screaming for you to turn and run the other way, but you can't it almost like you're being pulled by some gigantic magnet into strange night.

All of a sudden the man falls like a tree stiffly into the ditch at the side for the abandoned road. Your feet slap against the pavement and you make it to where he fell much faster than you thought you were capable of. Pushing the pride in your speed aside you glance up to see that the man actually had a substantial lead on the car but not for long as it is speeding down the asphalt like some sort of demon car.

Making the split second decisions you slip clumsily into the ditch where you can see the dark mass that must be the man lying limply. Gently resting your hand on his thick jacketed back you can feel the rhythmic rise and fall telling your he is infact alive and has been running hard.

"Sir, sir are you alright?" you whisper panicked by the situation at hand.

"We have to hide!" he says as he whips around clutching at your small shoulders a little too tightly. " they will kill me" he sputteres panic clear in his amber eyes. "And you" he adds pulling you towards the already high wheat field on the opposite side of the ditch.

Your heart does that whole sinking and panicking thing again as your try to steady your breathing. You jerk your head to the drain pipe you used to slip into the deep ditch and point.

"there it's the only place, if we tried to hide in the fields we would stamp down the wheat and lead a perfect trail." reasoning isn't your best quality, but you know you're right you'll just have to pray that whoever "they" are they aren't smart enough to know that.

Why you're helping this man you probably will never know, but you've always been one to help a stranger in need, even if you regretted it later. Grimacing at the horrific memory you lift the man's arm over your shoulders and heave him up and into the large cement pipe. The whole time your instinct shrieks for you to run into that field alone away from this stranger and the demon car that's pulling closer and closer to you, the stranger, and the little pipe under the road you two share.

Slowing your breathing you steal a glance at the stranger sitting across from you in the cramped drain pipe and notice the blood. It's all over him, his cloths his side especially, and his face it's caked with the mud but it's there. Shifting your gaze you see that it's covering the hand you used to hoist him up, and your knee is bleeding you must have scraped it getting into your cement hiding place.

All thoughts cease to exist once you hear the gravel popping underneath the car's heavy tires. They're here, right above you. You've nearly stopped breathing as you make fearful eye contact with the stranger. He has one bloody finger up to his chapped lips and you know a single sound could spell your doom. Gazing into his somehow calm amber eyes you breath again quiet as you can and nod slowly.

Two doors open and slam and you can hear their heavy foot falls on the gravel. There are two of them as they move around above you hear another slam and then the familiar click of a gun. They really are going to kill you.

A click of a flashlight illuminates the ditch beside you and you are suppressing the screaming panic in you as it searches where you were just crouched only moments ago.

"Damn, he ain't down there and I don't see the girl either" a gravely voice calls to the second.

You nearly yelp out in fear as a large man lands in the ditch only about four feet from the entrance to the pipe. _He's huge!_ Your mind is screaming as you watch him inspect the bottom of the ditch for a sign of the stranger.

"He's landed here there's blood everywhere" this one comments his voice smoother than the others.

"Musta gone running into the field" the gravely voice responds before landing on the opposite side of the road "coming Sammy?" the smaller man questions before going lumbering into the wheat.

"Right behind you" calls the larger man rising and easily lifting himself out of the ditch to follow the other man into the field.

It had worked. They were in the field searching in that great big field for the two of you!. Giving yourself a mental pat on the back you turned to once again glance at the stranger. He was about your age maybe a bit older and handsome. But it wasn't the time for that. Your eyes meet after a few agonizing minutes and he nods to you.

You both emerge silently from the pipe and he begins to climb out of the ditch. You struggle after him and after finally making it back onto the road you glance around. Not a soul in sight but you and the man. _How are we going to get out of her! What do we do?_ Calming your thoughts you see the car while not a flashy classic it's a nice piece. Too bad.

"Give me your jacket" you demand luckily without too much fear. _How am I being so calm about this?_ "We won't make it if we try to run to town for help and there's no cell service" _god i hope i remember how to hot wire a car._

The stranger nods understanding what you two have to do and peals the bloody garment off his shoulders and hands it to you; your eye meet for a second and there's a strange hunger in his amber orbs. Making your way around to the driver's seat window you pull your arm wrapped in the coat back ready to take hit the glass as hard as you can.

Suddenly like a flash of lightning a vice like hand wraps around your arm and you yelp in pain.

"What are you doing?" you hiss worried that the men will come back.

"Sorry sweetness,but it only takes one to hot wire this piece of shit, and I'm hungry" he leers at you eyes flashing with pleasure as he whips you around and crushes you against the car.

"Please no I helped you!" you shriek not caring who hears

"Oh hunny I can take those two idiots if I needed too but I thought I'd have me a snack first, and what a pretty little snack you are" he chuckled flashing you a smile of fangs.

"N-no please NO!" you're thrashing now fighting with everything you have against him as he nuzzles your neck inhaling deeply and still chuckling to himself. And then it happens the animalistic fangs are piercing your neck and just like that you've lost. Whatever he is he's killing you slowly you can feel it.

At the same moment you feel his fangs dig into your neck you let loose a bloodcurdling scream praying that someone will hear you anyone. And then the world is dulling around you edges getting fuzzier and your knees can barely hold you up. Everything is going out of focus and it can't have been more than a few seconds, but you feel yourself going.

A sudden jerk to your side and is fang tear from your neck painfully pulling you from the grasp of unconsciousness. As you slip along the side of the car and hit the pavement. There's muffled shouts and then the stranger and his head are on the ground about three feet from each other.

A strong pair of arms wraps around your weakened form gently pulling you from your place beside the car. You can barely make out what they are saying but you look up and are in a groggy state of terror once again. The larger of the two men from before has you bridal style in his arms and is staring down at you. Desperately you try to struggle away but his grip on you is firm and you are feeling so drained from whatever the now dead stranger had done to you that you know it's in vain.

The man glances down at you and says something but everything is still muffled, and your eyes feels so heavy. He is shaking you now and shouting to someone but it's too late and unconsciousness has you takes you making the world fade to black.


	2. Nope

Chapter 2

A slight jostling of your surroundings pulled you from your comfortable darkness. Light, but concerned conversation was happening around you but everything was still so fuzzy, and your head hurt so much. Finally fluttering your eyes open confusion bloomed in the pit of your stomach; all too soon it was replaced by fear. _Where the hell am I?_ Your breathing was becoming erratic, and you struggled to keep yourself under control.

"Well Dean we couldn't just leave her" someone whispered from the front seat of a car you had just realized you were in.

"I know that Sammy but we coulda just dropped her at the next town" the driver strained back in a gravely voice causing you to wince.

"No Dean she's tiny and and one could have taken advantage of her!" the passenger hissed back straining his voice.

Your heart was racing at their conversation; they sounded so mad. Fear continued to blossom, but you bit your bottom lip desperately trying to keep yourself from crying out in terror. It was in vain though as their strained whispers stopped and the driver gave a yell ripping a yelp of fear from your throat.

"Shit" the driver whom you assumed was Dean said under his breath.

Swiveling around in his seat the tall man gazed into your eyes with concern. _Okay not what you expect from a machete wielding murderer._

"Hi, how ya feelin?" Sam questioned brow knitted in question.

Lips tightening in a line you glared into the woolly blanket covering your knees there is no way you are making idle conversation with a murderer even if they saved your life.

"Hey shorty" Dean called from the driver's seat "we aren't gunna hurt you, you lost a lot of blood to that vamp and you gotta recuperate"

"W- why are you helping me?" you questioned shakily not taking your eyes off your blanket covered form.

"Well we aren't murderers if that's what you're wondering" Sam quipped with a small throaty chuckle.

"Almost but not really" chuckled Dean; eyes focused on the road ahead.

An hour later and you were still staring now in disbelief at your knees. It made a lot of sense the whole crazed stranger wanting to make "a snack" out of you, but at the same time it made no sense at all; only crazy people believed in this shit.

"Nope" you said plainly looking up to stare sternly into Sam's face.

"What?" they said in unisone. You would have laughed if it wasn't for the naughing fear still inside your stomach

"What do you mean what" you shouted angrily "no one has ever refused to believe your lunacy"

"U-um no not really" Sam replied with a surprised smirk. "Not often anyways"

"Listen kiddo that ain't no hickey on yer neck so get over it and move on" Dean grumbled from his glare trained on the road ahead.

Huffing in annoyance you continued "even if this is all real why doesn't everyone know about it?"

"Most people either aren't affected by it or dismiss it as haux" Sam reasoned.

"Fine it's real then, so what's the plan?" you asked still slightly annoyed.

"While you lost a lot of blood so we were thinking about getting you some food and taking you home" you tensed immediately at Sam mentioning your home.

You didn't want to go back there. Sure it was where your whole life was, but it wasn't much of a life. If you came back almost a day later with two strange men there was no telling how he might react. After all Emmett wasn't the forgiving type; he wasn't really any sort of giving type he only took. But what could your do? You couldn't leave you wouldn't make it on your own.

Glancing up the window of the backseat you sighed agreeing to the food, and ignored the questioning look Sam gave you at your nervous body language. The outside world whipping past as the car rumbled along some godforsaken road, these roads to nowhere were a dime a dozen around here.

"By the way, when we get to the next truck stop we'll have a friend look you over make sure you're okay inside and out" Dean mentioned.

"I don't want to be a bother I'm really fine" you answered meeting his green eyes in the rearview mirror.

"You lost a lot of blood to that bastard now don't argue and get some rest" he glowered roughly.

Turning in the bench seat you threw the wool blanket over your shoulders and snuggled into the leather of the backseat. He was right of course the attack had taken a tool on you; you were tired and aching all over from the struggle. Letting your eyes flutter closed you inhaled deeply letting the old cars sent hit your nose; it smelled of musky guy smell with a faint whiskey and burger grease hinted in the background. The smell was comforting and along with the rumbling engine lulled into a comfortable sleep.


End file.
